


Under the Sheets

by lovelyskies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, he's still just a scared lil' baby ;-;, this is set in between episode 2 or 3, y'know before yuuri got the self-confidence he has now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyskies/pseuds/lovelyskies
Summary: This isn't how he imagined it would be. This isn't the way it's  supposed  to be. All his life, Yuuri spent every waking minute following his idol's every footstep to a tee (not to mention adopting a dog that could be mistaken as Makkachin's offspring). Now, Viktor lay sleeping in the room next door...and his life could not be worse. 
With his confidence plummeting down a steep slope, will Yuuri, with the help of his protege, be able to overcome his doubts and become the skater he was born to be?





	

His bloodshot eyes begged for relief from the burning dryness of the winter air. The young man took of his clunky glasses and rubbed his aching temple. The light from his laptop beamed through the blanket and into his childhood room. Like fog rising from a murky swamp, his room lit from the blaring computer screen. 

The bottom screen read: 2:15 A.M.  

For the past few hours he remained awake, watching past skating competitions, studying every move, all in an effort to ease his rising tensions.  

He still couldn't believe what was happening. He was given the opportunity all great skaters dream of: having their own personal idol _train_ them.  

_What did Vi_ _k_ _tor see in me?_ _Out of all people he chose_ _some small-town failure_ _._ He thought to himself, staring aimlessly at the blurry videos. _I'm a great skater but..._ Yuri, his greatest foe, landed perfectly on the ice, a quick gust of icy shards fly out onto the rink. _I'm_ _certaint_ _y_ _not the best._  

The audience roared when Yuri took his final bow. The camera's shot changes to his trainer's reaction. Surely after a stunning performance like that he or she would be cheering alongside?  

A smirk.  

The aging skater had his arms folded, eyes resting.  

_Typical Vi_ _k_ _tor. Never know what he's thinking._  

The video stops, the refresh symbol appears in front of the thumbnail of Yuri in midst of what many consider his greatest performance.  

The competitor doesn't have it in himself to scroll down to the comments, viewing thousands of gushing fans confessing his or supposed 'love' to the young teen. His gut had already taken a beating; no need to add to it.  

He closes the window before it has time to play the next video.  

The skater in training stares blankly at his computer screen - a fuzzy, out-of-focus picture of his deceased dog (years before its heath took a turn for the worse) sitting next to seven-year-old-self on top of the same bed he was laying in now. In the background were posters, dozens of them, of his favorite skater in the midst of different training routines and ceremonies. If one hadn't known better, they could have been mistaken for a wallpaper pattern for the entire room was covered head to toe in them.  

Funny, sixteen years ago he would have given anything to have one signed. Now, the man of his dreams was sleeping next door to him.  

It seems that everything has changed in the past few months, but, then again nothing _had_ changed. He was still his pathetic old self. Never to make anywhere. Never to become an actual skater.   

_You're not fooling anyone. You'll never be as good as Vik_ _tor. Everybody knows that. They're just to nice to admit it._  

He grabbed his knees and brought them to his aching chest. _You're just_ _embarrassing_ _yourself._  

_Snuff! Snuff!_ Suddenly, he felt something sniff at the end of his blanket, its long snout tickling the end of his sensitive toes. 

" _Eh_?!" He jumped from underneath his blanket and scrambled back towards the headboard. "S-Stay _away_!" His feet scampered, kicking away blankets, pillows, and whatever was standing at the end of the bed. " _Please, just – whoever you are leave! I swear I'll give you anything!_ ** _Anything_** _!  Just leave -!"_  

The silence is replaced by an outburst of laughing.  

"Wha-? _W_ _-W_ _ho's there_?" He extends his hand out to the darkness and reaches for the closest source of light - flipping the switch on lamp beside his bed, revealing the presence of a _very_ proud man. 

"Oh your face is just _too_ precious!" Viktor stood at the edge of the bed, clapping his hands together. "Scared of the dark now are you? Or, better yet, is it Makkachin you're afraid of?" The fuzzy poodle laid its head down at the edge of the bed, leaning itself on the structure. It seems that the dog was teasing the scared-half-to-death Yuuri too, for its tail was waving back-and-forth like a windshield wiper in the middle of a downpour.  

" _Viktor_? What the hell are _you_ -?" Pausing, he took time to reflect on the situation...and the question. "Ah! N-No I'm not afraid of the dark! What if s-someone came up to you in the middle of the night? I'm sure _you_ would be scared out of your mind!" 

" _Hmm_ , I'm sure I would be _at least_ surprised by the gesture!" He exclaimed, rather too excitably. "Suppose you should attach a bell to me? That way we _both_ -" 

Yuuri interrupted the intruder before the absurd notion got anywhere, "Is some type of joke to you?!" 

Not taken aback from the recent uproar, Viktor takes a set on the edge of his apprentice's bed, looking back at the still-stunned man. " _Well_ _,_ that wasn't my original intentions, but it had turned out that way, hadn't it? Oh, if only I had my phone on me! That would make the perfect wallpaper...!" He takes pause to reflect on how the picture would turn out, humming quietly to himself. 

Yuuri muttered something to himself for he couldn't believe what was happening. He pinched his nose before attempting to make sense of everything once more. " _Sigh_ _._ What exactly is it that you want?" 

" _Hmm_?" He stopped his fantasization. "Is not wanting to drop by enough?" 

"Not at two in the morning, no."  

" _Ha_! You caught me! Your pantry – there doesn't seem to be any milk in it." 

"The _p_ _antry_ _?_ Why in the world would there be...you know what never mind, _"_ He muttered between his teeth, "Did you try the fridge?"  

"The fridge! Why didn't _I_ think of that?" 

"I don't know. Why _didn't you?"_  

"Oh, and one more question!" 

" _Yes?"_  

"Where _is_ your fridge exactly?" 

Yuuri stared shocked for a few moments before erupting, "You know what? Let me get it for you!" He hastily grabbed his glasses folded on top of the nightstand and got up from his mess-of-a-bed. "No, please, I insist!" He added, although there was no reply.  

" _Great_! Consider this the first part of your training Yuuri!" He pronounced, following the man with his eyes. Once Yuuri had gotten up, he turned back and slumped down on top of his once-empty bed, signaling with a pat on the blanket for his dog to hop on right with him. Of course, it followed its master's directions. 

Having being kicked out of his own bed, the skater made way toward the doorway.  

"May I add something?" Viktor called.  

Yuuri paused at the entrance and put his hand against the door. "It's fine don't worry about it. You're wel-" 

"I _much_ prefer warm milk with just a _drop_ of honey! Not too much now, alright? Ah, I can almost taste it now...!" Viktor looked up. " _Eh_? Where did he go?"  

Makkachin looked up and whimpered. 

* * *

  _Damn milk! Who drinks milk at two in the_ _mor_ _ning anyway_ _?_ Yuri turned around the corner, still drowsy from the lack of proper sleep. The moonlight barely lit the hallway. Luckily, his mom had cleaned up the place before his homecoming so he didn't stubble on any moving boxes _too_ badly. In fact, he needn't to even think of where he was heading for the route was forever embellished in his mind. 

_Well, this is Viktor we're talking about. I should be thankful. After all he's doing for me..._ He reaches for the refrigerator and tugs on the door. _Ugh! Why am I like this?_ The blinding light glows upon his glasses. _Ungrateful, rude,_ _useless_ _..._ He unconsciously shivers from the cool breeze blowing out of the machine. _Why am I such a failure?_  

* * *

 "Ah well. Suppose we have to entertain ourselves now, don't we?" The dog rests its head on Viktor's lap, its tongue sticking straight out (as usual).   

He stands up and looks around the room. Although it had been clean when he had entered, the floor was now covered with blankets and sheets and... _wait -_ _what is that?_ A light escaped out from underneath one of the blankets. 

_Odd, where_ _is this light coming from?_ He walked closer to the object. _Ah_ _, it must be a_ _nightlight_ _! I just knew_ _Yuuri_ _would have one of these_ _! He'_ _s_ _such a kid at heart._  

_Whoosh!_ He uncovered what was laying down on the floor below: a laptop. _Oh? What's this doing down here?_ With its light shining in the other direction, screen blinking on and off, Viktor bent down and picked it up. He ran his finger around the pad, taking a seat on the worn bed once more.  

"Is that... _Ma_ _kkachin_? What in the world are _you_ doing on here?" He took notice to the pup on screen, an almost identical version of his pet in his younger years. "Wait a moment _...that can't be true!_ _"_ He paused and looked at the picture in its entirety, including the small child with the glasses three sizes too big. 

_Yuuri_ _..._  

He starred at the hanging posters of himself with long, silvery hair, throwing flowers in the crowd.  

_I...had no idea._  

 

* * *

 

♡♡♡♡♡♡

author: lovelyskies

tumblr: http://halleluyaois.tumblr.com/

instagram: lovelyskies99

♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
